<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something is Horribly Fucked Up by Random_ag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385699">Something is Horribly Fucked Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag'>Random_ag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Body Horror, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <h2>“<em><b>Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!</b></em>”</h2><p>A pair of burglars finds more than what they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something is Horribly Fucked Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something is horribly fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>There should not have been people inside; the two of them had checked and planned and studied every single detail so that when they were to enter it would past the last hour of work, and they would have been free to roam undetected.</p><p>But a room still had the lights on and voices coming from it.</p><p> </p><p>They’d slammed the door open and unloaded silent shots onto a pair of young figures, expecting their unexpected witnesses to drop like broken dolls. But bullets jumped off of the boy’s chest as if meeting a surface of strong rubber and gave metallic sparks as they collided with the girl’s head. Dumbfounded, they kept shooting as the other two scrambled underneath the table they’d been sitting at for protection, crying out in fear.</p><p>A voice from behind her made her jump, and she pulled the trigger before she could even see what she was hitting. The person’s sunhat fell to the floor as their porcelain white face cracked and fell in chunks from the bullet hole.</p><p> </p><p>The inside of their head was riddled with crimson eyes. She might have gagged if a candid punch of stone hadn’t hit her right in the diaphragm.</p><p> </p><p>Before blacking out she saw her partner’s throat and hands being immobilized by excessively long fingers as a blinding light shone onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>And now she is constrained in a chair.</p><p>In a dimly lit room.</p><p> </p><p>A figure sits some feet away, glowing softly with a somewhat mischievous smile.</p><p>Looking better, he does not have any pupils.</p><p> </p><p>Something is horribly fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>A body approaches. It is propped on a pair of crutches, one leg cut from underneath the knee and oozing something black and viscous. The man in charge of the body gets closer. He is smiling.</p><p>Smiling… very wide.</p><p>Excessively wide.</p><p>How much can his lips stretch?</p><p>Are they even stretching?</p><p>They don’t seem to.</p><p>His mouth is just opening to its full extent.</p><p>Cutting through his cheeks up to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>There is a gap between his ivory teeth.</p><p>Right in the middle of his face.</p><p> </p><p>A grumble and a terrified whine - the kind of sound a dog makes when scolded with a slap at the end of its spine - tell her her partner has awoken.</p><p> </p><h2>“<em><b>Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!</b></em>”</h2><p> </p><p>That is how the wide mouthed, grey eyed, man shaped terror greets him; his booming voice fills the space between every molecule in the room.</p><p>Both of them feel shivers crawling with sharp nails on their backs.</p><p>This wasn’t how the job should have gone.</p><h2>
  <b>
    <em>“We have a lot to talk about!”</em>
  </b>
</h2>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since the characters' names are never mentioned, here's their appearances in order:<br/>Buddy and Dot (respectively rubber torso and metal head)<br/>Thomas (porcelain-like head riddled with eyes)<br/>Norman (long fingers, blinding light coming from blind eye)<br/>Henry (glowing figure without pupils)<br/>Joey (excessively big mouth, ink oozing from severed leg)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>